Child of Medusa
by Yamino Tenshi 202
Summary: Danny was kidnapped by the ghost servants of Medusa... his real mother? As Danny grows older as a child of the snake woman, how does Vlad play a key role in it? VxD YAOI No Like, No Read. M for future events
1. Chapter 1

Yuki: Hee-hee!

Anika: Having fun with some Danny Phantom Yaoi!

Yuki: I need to get a life.

Anika: Yes, you do, alter ego of mine

I NO OWN DANNY PHANTOM! Butch Hartman would projectile vomit out of every existing orifice if he saw this... or he would just be interested. Never judge a person.

Rated M for stuff

* * *

Chapter 1

"Where is he?! WHERE'S OUR SON?!?!" Maddie Fenton was sobbing in her husband's arms, the police not helping at all with their missing person's case.

Danny Fenton, age 15, had disappeared two weeks ago. His family knew about his secret, that he was Danny Phantom, but they had just recently learned that he had been taking trips into the ghost zone to map it out more clearly. One night, as he shut down everything in the lab, some ghosts taken him. Maddie and Jack had tried to stop them, but...

"Ma'am, we're trying. Don't worry." The officers left Fentonworks, having no leads.

Sam and Tucker were also present, concerned for their friend and his family.

"I hope he's all right." Tucker looked at Sam, sad hope filling her eyes.

"He'll be okay, Sam. I know he'll be."

* * *

Danny had no idea where he was. Everything smelled so weird. The blindfold over his eyes blocked out every bit of light.

"I see you're confused."

Medusa? The ghost with snakes for hair?

"What's going-" Danny stopped as his eyes began to feel as though they were burning. He clutched at his face with his hands, said appendages he now realized seemed colder than normal.

"Calm down, my child." The ghost he assumed was Medusa gently pulled her hands away from his face and placed something else there, like an ice pack.

"What's going on?"

"I'm afraid that your blood has awakened, my son."

Blood? Her son? "I'm not your-"

"Yes, you are, _Parthenios_."

Danny felt something awaken inside of him. _Parthenios_... What was the Greek word for 'mother'?

"μητέρα," Danny said, the ancient word foreign, but welcome on his tongue. Suddenly, he felt a cold, hateful emotion fill the air around him. "Mother?"

"WHERE IS HE?!?!" That loud voice... it seemed so familiar.

Athena.

"Where is that bastard child?!?!" Her booming voice seemed to bang against Danny's eardrums. Now he remembered why his mother hated her.

"Leave please."

"This child should not exist-"

"It is not his fault."

"You and my uncle desecrated my temple-"

"And I have told you before that I did not desecrate your temple with evil intentions. Your uncle - the father of Parthenios - chased me to your temple, where I was praying to you. Do you not remember?"

"... You were a good priestess."

"Does that not entitle my son to leave the shadows of your wrath? His brothers both are dead, one a sacrifice, the other a hero. Should that not let him be free from your anger, Goddess?"

Danny heard nothing else he understood, as the mumbles of Medusa and Athena speaking Greek were nonsense to his ears.

"Well... the child can live..."

"Thank you, my goddess."

Danny felt somewhat obligated to be grateful as well. "Thank you, Warrior Goddess." If only he were able to see... He reached up to pull the ice pack away, the burning feeling returning immediately.

Medusa held her child close as he cried out, wishing the pain would leave him.

"I can make his pain less than what it is," revealed the Goddess in the room, setting down her spear and shield, making her way over to the woman with snakes for hair and her son.

* * *

Vlad Masters sat in his study, worrying. Danny Fenton had two weeks prior.

He had, in short, been devastated.

_Flashback_

_"Are you in any pain?" Vlad stayed still, as to avoid hurting the boy beneath._

_"No. God, Vlad." Danny lay beneath the other, loving the feel of the millionaire inside of him. Their relationship had progressed past the rivalry, the tolerating, the loving gazes, the simple kisses goodnight..._

_End Flashback_

Where was Danny now?

Vlad stood up, hearing a crash in his study. He ran to see his Danny... but not as he saw him normally.

* * *

Parthenios: Of or like a virgin (referring to Poseidon's raping of Medusa, turning her once beautiful appearance into that of the now recognizable Gorgon sister)

Danny's brothers are the winged horse Pegasus (death actually happened that way) and the giant Chrysaor (the sacrifice thing was just to kill him off xp)

Anika: What the hell is this?

Yuki: This is what I get for watching _Pet Shop of Horrors._

Anika: I love that manga.

Yuki: Shut up.

Anika: Read and review.


	2. PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT

**THIS IS A PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT. (Bolded because it's important)**

A lot of authors have been taken off of fanfiction(.)net. The main reason the site is doing this is because, to their reasoning, these authors write stories well beyond the M-rating.

Problems with this that I have:

1) Adult Fanfiction (.) net always deletes my stories, so I can't do anything about it.

2) It's not my fault if some little kid (10-12) decides to read stuff that has been rated too high for them. They shouldn't be reading it, but that doesn't mean they won't.

3) I liked those "too high over the scale" M-rated fics. They were well written. If we have to take them off because of some sexual content, shouldn't everything be taken off the site? Well, not everything, but A LOT of it.

For this, I have decided not to write fics on here anymore. I'm moving it all to my tumblr and my livejournal.

unchangeablexangel (.) tumblr (.) com

jisatsu-tenshi (.) livejournal (.) com

I just wanted to let everyone know, and I don't want my stuff to be deleted for good. I've learned how to write on this site, but if it will take my stuff off, then I'm leaving.

Thank you.

**- Yamino Tenshi 202**


	3. Chapter 2

23 May 2012 - 5:33 PM

Hey, I haven't updated in... years.

Literally, years. :(

Well, I'm graduating Hi Skool on June 3rd, so I'll have more time now. :D

Anyway, **Child of Medusa**, like all my other fics will be updated on a random basis. Everyone be patient please.

Warnings (because I now know the purpose of these): Mpreg!, Naga!Danny

EDIT: 18 July 2012 - 6:54 PM

I'm going to finish this. (determined face) College might be taking my life now, but I won't stop writing without a fight.

**Child of Medusa** and my other DP fics are also on my Tumblr account, in case FF kicks me off. Cheers!

* * *

Chapter 2

Vlad rushed over to Danny, in ghost mode, whose lower body was completely different than before.

The ghost hybrid had a snake tail, which added about three feet to his original 5'6". The scales, Vlad observed, were incredibly smooth, save for some small spines that were on Danny's lower back, around the area where his human torso ended and began again with the tail. The tail was a silver, matching the boy's hair in ghost form. His chest bare, the only recognizable mark on the teen was the small scar Vlad had made on the junction of his neck and shoulder on the night of their first copulation.

He cradled the teen to his chest, now seeing the blindfold on his eyes. Danny moaned a bit.

"Daniel?" Vlad asked, trying to rouse him and beginning to take off the blindfold.

"No!" Vlad's eyes opened wider as a hand wrapped around his wrist, preventing him from taking away the cloth.

"Please..." Danny's face was contorted in fear, his body reacting in likeness. His chest was heaving up and down, his cheeks flushed. Vlad tugged a bit more on the cloth, which made Danny whimper in fright. The billionaire felt the boy's eyelids and felt how much they burned.

The billionaire held his love close.

"Hush, Daniel... I won't take it off." The teen sighed in relief.

"Thank you..."

Vlad went into his ghost mode, surprised that his ghost instincts told him to be wary of the creature in his arms. It was not human or ghost at all; rather, it was a predator. Beware.

Vlad shook his head of those thoughts and carried his lover to his room, to rest and possibly (hopefully) gain information, enough to keep Vlad from worrying.

* * *

Danny felt the smooth slik of the comfortor the next morning. He was still blindfolded, but he did not need his eyes to see that this room was indeed Vlad's; his new senses didn't fail him in getting through the Ghost Zone safely and accurately.

He sat up slowly and felt himself gain equilibrium quickly, strange on his new lower body.

He ran his hands down the smooth scales, the texture like glass, without marr or flaw.

"Vlad?" he called out, and he quickly shut his mouth as he sighed and actually **smelled** the air about him, on his tongue! Snakes, he knew, smelled with their tongues, which is why they did that weird tongue-thing that he'd always seen, but he didn't think that that would apply to him.

"Yes, Daniel." He was close by, Danny could tell. He reached out and heard footsteps, felt the vibrations that they caused as the billionaire dashed to him, and Danny smiled, cheeks flushing slightly and body warming well as gently calloused hands touched his own.

"Vlad... I found you."

Vlad hugged the boy close.

"Danny. Why are you like this?" Danny frowned a bit, but he grabbed one of Vlad's hands and dragged it to his lower half. His instincts told him that this man, this living being, could be his danger, possibly a death-cause to him, but he ignored it all, because this man was indeed his.

Vlad learned more things about mythology and Medusa than he had cared to know before, but it was worth it to know why his love was like this.

And why he could never see those ghostly green eyes again.

* * *

18 July 2012 - 7:17 PM

Short, but I am pleased.

Please review :D


End file.
